MadaraXHinata
by sasuke-for-hinata
Summary: Hinata gets herself in a deal with the devil and it happened in a coffee shop. Few MadaraXHinata out there so hopefully this won't disappoint. Side pairing Itachi/Hana
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Due to popular request :) here it is and enjoy (hopefully)

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

"The lady in the blue robe: Mei Terumi" Ino read from her magazine.

"This magazine is really horrible to Lady Tsunade, they never write anything good about her but they can never stop talking about this slut" she said.

"The funny thing is it is called Konoha weekly but there is nothing about Konoha in it. Look an article about Gaara's red hair" she said, putting the spread in front of poor Hinata's face. The energetic blond did not realise that the magazine was so close to her friend face that the shy girl just saw blurry colours.

"What do you think? I am right or I am right" Ino said, looking at the page again.

"You didn't even give her a chance to look at the page" Choji said but since he was stuffing his mouth with potato chips, it came out muffled and weird.

"Actually I think red would suit my hair" she said as she flicked the page.

Hinata tried to imagine the girl in front of her with red hair and then she thought of her own hair being red. Obviously imaginary Ino looked greater because it seemed white eyes didn't do much for a girl nowadays. The blue haired girl looked at the bento that she made. It was a character one because she wanted to cheer herself up and looking at the cute bear faces on her Inarizushi was helping. Rilakkuma (bear) Inarizuzhi.

_Supa Kawaii !_

"Hinata are you listening to me. I am trying to teach you something important here" Ino said.

"Sorry..um you have my attention now" she said and took her chopsticks from the napkin they were wrapped in.

"It says here that 'a girl must make sure her Gaydar is in tune' otherwise she could be in for heartache" Ino told her.

"W-What is a Gaydar?" Hinata asked.

"Are you serious?" Choji asked again through a mouthful of chips.

"It is an ability that some people believe they have which allows them to know another person's sexual orientation" Shikamaru said, he went back to putting his head on the table.

"Yes that right Shika. There are signals that people give off that are sometimes subtle or very obvious. It varies from area to area for example Shikamaru has both ears pierced which in Suna means 'stay away girls I am gay as hell' but in Konoha it means that he is weird. I doubted him but it was cleared up when I found him in the closest with Temari" she said.

"For the last time, that wasn't me. It was someone else" Shikamaru said, his tone was an exhausted one.

"Right whatever you say. I don't know anyone else with the pineapple hair other than your father and he doesn't have a mark on his thigh left from the time he was burnt by my straighteners" she said.

"Ino please don't try to explain why you know what my father's thighs look like" Shikamaru said.

Hinata stifled her laughter. She found it hilarious that Shikamaru was still trying to convince everyone even though Temari admitted it without any shame.

"Lazy idiot we have been going to the beach with your family for the past how many years? Anyway listen, Hinata look over to that table" she said, pointing to the one occupied by the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were a group of boys who were considered to be very popular in their school.

"Deidara over there is gay" she said, pointing to the blond that had a similar hair style to Ino.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"It's simple when you observe him. He has a cordless straightener in his locker" she began.

"But Ino didn't you just say that Shikamaru used one before?" Hinata said.

"Let me tell you the rest of the reasons before you ask questions. The straightener thing could have been brushed aside if he was actually looking at girls but he is not" she said.

"He has eyes only for Itachi" she said.

"I walked past him and he kept repeating 'those eyes' and looking in Itachi's direction almost as if light was beaming from him" she said.

Hinata didn't know what to say about this so she didn't say anything. She also realised that Deidara looked at Itachi often but the look she saw was more envy than lust or love. Plus she knew that there was something going on between Itachi and Kiba's sister Hana. Everyone in chess club felt the tension, those two were the only people in chess club that didn't attend because of a need to hide from the fact they found it hard to make friends. Hinata only attended because she was moral support for Shikamaru actually motivation but she also found it hard to make friends. She had close friends but that was because she was put in a situation with them so eventually they became friends.

"You know what you look lost. I don't think you can teach something like this. It is like a sixth sense" Ino said and gave her the article to read.

Hinata read the article at lunch and spent her next lesson trying to use what she learnt from the article. According to the article Sasuke Uchiha who sits in front of her was gay which was possible because he seemed repulsed by girls. But the thing that put that theory down the drain was the girl he was holding hands with next to him. Yep! Uchiha Sasuke had a girlfriend. His first one at the age of 17 but who was she to judge when she never even held a guy's hand. The news of his relationship spread like wildfire and led to a lot of heart ache but also the formation of a new relationship. One that gave her a share of heartache, the new couple were Sakura and Naruto.

When Sasuke made the announcement, to be honest it wasn't really an announcement since no words were used when he stuck his tongue down his fellow Uchiha's mouth. Yep! She was an Uchiha because any other clan would be considered filth in the eyes of Uchiha. Wait not really her clan because she had a suitor from the Uchiha called Obito but her father said the Uchiha had disowned him so she wouldn't get a share of Sharingan corp and he was too old. Hinata had to agree because she really wouldn't want to go to lunch with Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei who were Obito's friends. At least he offered her free tickets to his stand-up comedy act but enough of that because she digresses.

So Sakura and Naruto, Naruto and Sakura, SakuNaru whatever you may call it. They were the reason Hinata took to singing 'I am not that girl' in front of the mirror. She even changed the lyrics of the song so it said 'pink curls' instead of blond. She was even considering painting her face green so she looked more like the witch who sang that song in 'wicked', her favourite musical. Heartbreak does weird things to people. She could have been alright ignoring them but she happened to confess to her long time crush just before Sasuke let everyone know he was not a single man. Now she had to brace the overly friendly Naruto who came to her every day because he felt bad about rejecting her, he was not helping at all.

School went by without much trouble and Hinata went to Kurenai's little café after school. Kurenai was a counsellor who came to her school twice a week but also someone she was very close with. She was on Maternity leave until she gave birth in early spring. Asuma who was the father of the baby was also a teacher at her school. He helped Kurenai run her café and the couple lived in an apartment above the shop. They were planning to get married before their baby came into the world and as Hinata looked at the engagement ring on Kurenai's finger, she couldn't be happier for them.

"It is so beautiful" Hinata said in awe.

"I know. I am surprised he got the right size" Kurenai said, taking the ring off and placing it on the table.

"Why are you taking it off?" Hinata asked.

"We are going to visit Asuma's father who ill in hospital. It is nothing major but we want to tell them when he is feeling better" she said.

"Just keep an eye on the shop for me and put my ring in my room. The stairs are starting to become a hassle" Kurenai said.

"You just have to call me if the staff report anything to you otherwise you can sit and do what you usually do" she said.

Hinata took the ring and admired it from all directions. Beautiful. A promise made in beautiful crystal. Lucky them. I am going to die alone. She sat for another few minutes, thinking about the concept of marriage until she got bored. She decided to give the game she was playing in Kakashi-sensei's class another go. Hinata scanned the room and her first candidate fit into the obvious gay category. However it didn't help that she knew that man in the tight green jumpsuit was going out with one of the prettiest and fiercest girls she knew. They were another couple that proclaimed their 'youthful' love for each other in public. Well it was Lee who declared Tenten was his girlfriend from the top of the Hokage tower. Tenten was very embarrassed but Hinata felt a bit jealous of her because Lee was a sweet and hardworking guy.

Hinata mentally high fived herself when she guessed that the man with the pale blue hair, sitting in the back corner of the shop, was gay. It was confirmed when another man sat next to him and they held hands under the table. That's Hyuga eyes for you, always seeing things that are not obvious to others. The next person that she examined was looking straight at her which caused her to promptly look away. Which in turned caused her to knock the ring off the table and all she could do was watch as it slide across the room. She frantically ran to get it and crawled under the table after it.

"Where is it?" she whispered to herself. Patting the floor in hopes it would appear under her palm.

_Come on good eyes don't fail me now. Kurenai will be really upset. _

"Looking for this?" A deep voice asked.

Slowly she moved from under the table cloth to see who her saviour was. Her pale eyes clashed with calm onyx ones. It was the same man that startled her only a few seconds before.

"Yes t-thank you" she said, stretching out her hand to accept the ring but he didn't give it to her.

"S-Sir…that r-ring is really important to m-me" she said.

"However it is not yours" the man said. Hinata's eyes widened, panic started inside her.

_He is going to take it and when Kurenai finds out ….she will be so angry _

"It is mine and I would like it back!" Hinata said with anger.

"This ring belongs to Kurenai Yuhi" he said.

"H-How ..HH-How do you know t-that?" She asked.

"It is engraved on the ring, woman" he said, giving the ring back to her. Hinata looked at the ring again astonished by its beauty.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Kurenai Yuhi" he said with a sigh. The girl must have a memory of a gold fish he thought.

"She is v-visting a sick relative" she said.

"I-Iam sorry but that is all I can tell you. Would you like to leave a message?" she said and when he didn't answer she gave him a small smile before she went to her table.

_I wonder how many carrots the diamond is. Why do they call it carrots?_

Hinata was a little shocked when the man sat at her table. She took in his features properly and realised he was a very handsome man. He had pale skin and sharp features that complimented each other well. He had thick lashes and striking dark eyes that could hold the attention of anyone who was in his presence. The man long dark hair that had a blue tinge to it, it was naturally spiked at the back. His hair fell in front of his face covering one of his eyes from view. He looked effortlessly beautiful she thought. A small smile tugged on the man's pale pink lips.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"No" she said, bashfully.

"I will write my name and number for you past to her" he said, taking out a pen and scribbling something on a napkin.

"Madara Uchiha" She read out loud.

"You must be related to Sasuke and Itachi, Obito, Shisui and S-" she said.

"It is a clan not a large family" he said.

_It kind of is, I mean I have lots of cousin in my clan. They are my family._

Hinata took out her bento from her bag and her maths book. She found it weird that he was still at her table but if he was not bothering her then she didn't really care. The engagement ring was calling out to her with every second that passed. She bit her lip to try to contain her urge to try it on.

_Kurenai won't mind right? Just for two seconds. _

She put it on her ring finger but immediately felt very bad since it wasn't hers to wear. She tried to pull it off but it got stuck. She twisted around and pulled it until her finger was red. Her poor heart was doing a million miles per minute.

"I am told that it is bad luck to try on other people's engagement rings" Madara said.

"It is not bad luck for you" he said. Hinata's heart started to relax but then he dropped the bombshell.

"But for the future bride" he said.

Madara watched her face tense up and her eyes watered.

_She honestly believes that rubbish. How annoying. _

_Sitting with this girl is better than conversing with the Senju that has walked through the door. I will leave when they go._

Hinata held the ring in front of her with tears trickling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and prayed that nothing would happen to Kurenai. She couldn't help but think that the ring looked beautiful on her finger, it was a shame it could not stay there for long.

"Madara Uchiha?" a woman's voice asked. Both Hinata and Madara turned to face the couple walking towards them. The woman was a stunning redhead in an elegant kimono which was not what people conventionally wear to a coffee shop. The man whose arm she was holding was also in a kimono. He was beautiful like the woman but his was a more humble kind. He had long chestnut brown hair which was silky like Neji's.

Madara completely ignored them and looked at the girl with the slightly puffy eyes in front of him.

"Oh my, Madara have we interrupted something?" the woman said, taking in Hinata's tear stained cheeks and the ring.

"Congratulation dear friend on your path to a prosperous marriage" the man said.

"I am not your friend" Madara stated.

_It is more important for him to say that then tell them that this is a misunderstanding. Why have I frozen up? I need to tell them the truth. _

"Such beauty, it is understandable that you are what it took to crumble Madara's heart" the woman said, studying Hinata's features.

"Still this news is so shocking" she said. It was obvious she didn't think highly of him at all.

"I am s-sorry but there… this is" she was cut off by the warmth flooding her hand. She looked to find both of Madara's hands wrapped around her hand. It caused her to lose her trail of thought and she blushed at the contact.

"She is overwhelmed at the moment" Madara said, looking at the man the whole time. Hinata thought it to be strange because he didn't even acknowledge the woman even for a mere second.

"We apologize for intruding your special moment. I am Hashirama Senju and this is my wife Mito" he said.

"No..um..you didn't interrupt" Hinata tried to tell them the rest but Madara pulled her towards him so that he could whisper something in her ear.

"Hinata" he whispered. That was enough to keep her quite for a little while because her mind was trying to figure out how he knew her name.

"We can see that this is not a good time for you. However we would love to invite you to dinner with us" Hashirama said.

"How does the 3rd of next month sound?" Mito asked.

"I can't because all of this is" Again Madara interrupted her.

"That sounds good tell your secretary to send me the details" he said.

"No you really don't understand. I can't because…because" she said but was halted for the hundredth time by Madara who was brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Because you have that cookery class, I am sure you can cancel" Madara said.

"We shall see you then and you can tell me how the two of you met" Mito said kindly. The couple left the two strangers alone at the table together.

"How did you know my name?" Hinata asked.

"I can read minds" he said. For a few seconds Hinata considered it as a possibility but then mentally cursed herself for being gullible.

"No you can't so tell me how you know my name?" she said with certainty.

"It is written on the book you took out of your bag" He said.

"Oh" she said stupidly looking at her book to confirm it.

"You have to tell them that it was a misunderstanding" she said. He didn't say anything or move an inch.

"You are not actually thinking about getting me to pretend to be your fiancé?" she asked, trying to get the ring off again.

"Yes" he said and the same moment Hinata pulled at the ring with enough force that it came off and into the air. Unfortunately as Hinata rushed to retrieve it, a small white dog that looked similar to her friend Kiba's one swallowed it.

"Oh my god, I am very sorry. He is like a magpie because he loves shiny things" the owner told her.

"I will give you the ring back to you. I will just have to check his litter box but I am sure you will get your ring back" the young boy told her.

"Please try because it is very important and I just need that ring" she begged.

When she returned to her table, her new companion looked pretty smug.

"You are an heiress so I assume money is not a problem. Why not buy another one before Kurenai comes back?" he suggested.

_That is…not a good idea at all. Even if I did, I am not an expert at rings and I can't even remember how it looks like completely in my head._

"Here" Madara said, handing her the perfect picture of the ring on a napkin. Even the words of the engraving were written down.

"I think it is quite a common ring so it won't be hard to replicate. You can give it to her until the other one comes out of the animals system" he said.

Hinata packed her bag to rush off to the jewellery store but the important image was still in his possession.

"I can I have the picture please?" she asked.

"No" he said.

"I really need it please" she said.

"You will have to buy yourself a nice dress to attend the dinner with" he said.

"You didn't even seem to like them" she said.

"I have some respect for them" he said.

"Fine" she said, desperate to fix the mess she was in.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he walked out of the door with her and towards the jewellery store.

"You will probably mess it up so I am assisting you" he said.

"After all it would not be respectable for me to not help out my fiancé" he said. This caused Hinata to choke on her spit and stop walking.

"We need to practice before the dinner because that was not natural at all" he said.

"For the next two weeks you will be future Mrs Uchiha" he said.

_Mrs Uchiha…and Hinata do not go together. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry for the late update :( Hope you guys haven't already forgotten the first chapter. Anyways enjoy :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. OMG THE LATEST MANGA CHAPTERS WERE REALLY GOOD and strange at the same time.

Chapter 2

After an hour and a lot of money Hinata held the ring once more in her hand. Well a decoy until the real one travelled through the digestive system of a young pup. Her father would kill her when he found out that used her emergence bank card but she would just tell him that she was living up to her title as an heiress.

"You are so lucky. Your man does not have wandering eyes; he hasn't looked at the shop assistant once. While mine can't keep his eyes to himself" an elderly woman whispered to Hinata.

"Um..He is generally a reserved person" she lied because she really didn't know much about him.

"Are you ready to go?" Madara asked.

"Yes…h-honey" she said which Madara gave her a questioning look.

"You will have beautiful babies especially with your looks" the woman said.

"Haru and I were a good looking couple when we were younger. We were named homecoming king and queen back in high school" the woman continued.

"How did the two of you meet?" the woman's husband asked.

"Our m-marriage is..um arranged" Hinata said.

"Oh...don't worry dear marrying out of love doesn't guarantee that you will be together anyway. Marriage is about compromise and meeting each other's needs. Love will grow in time" Haru said.

"Thank you for the advice but we must leave now bye" Hinata said. Madara walked with her to the café in silence.

"Next time don't say it is arranged, tell them it is out of love" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because some may call the police on me when you say it as if you have a gun to your head" he said.

"But..no one will believe us" she said.

"They have to because that Senju will know instantly at the dinner" Madara said.

"Come up with a story about how we met" he said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Simple you are a school girl" he left her outside the café.

In school

_Finally I get to write my own fairy tale meeting with a handsome guy and I have nothing._

"Can you stop that?" Sasuke's girlfriend asked. She was referring to the continuous tapping of Hinata's pen against the table.

"Oh sorry about that" she said.

"Settle down class, today I have some good and bad news" Iruka-sensei announced.

"Good news we have special guests who are touring around Konoha and have chosen to visit our class. The bad news is that there is a surprise test before you get to meet them" Iruka-sensei said.

"Yeah right when you say 'special guest' it is probably boring grand-dad's" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you of all people will be the happiest when you find who it is" Iruka said.

"Please tell me who because if you don't you know I will keep asking" Naruto said in his usually loud voice.

"You will have to learn to wait for things Naruto but if it will get you to shut up I will tell you. Our visitors today are the first Hokage Hashirama and his wife. They have been away from Konoha for a while but now that they are back, they want to see what they missed" he said.

"So I want you to be on your best behaviour. Since this is a double session I have decided to give you guys 30 minutes to revise" Iruka said.

"Who the heck is Hashirama?" Someone shouted. Iruka shook his head disappointingly, what was Kakashi actually teaching them? Lucky he had the profiles for all the Hokage's in his draw.

He sighed as he brought out the photograph of the first and showed it to the whole class.

"Pass it around. Learn your history it's important" He projected his voice for all to hear. He made eye contact with his pupils, trying to convey how frustrated it made him that they didn't pay attention. However he didn't notice one of his beloved students was starting to taste bile in her throat.

_What am I going to do? If I don't find a way out of this then I can't keep my promise. And Madara will have to face them and I am sure that would kill him. It would be really embarrassing for him. _

"Iruka-sensei is it compulsory to stay..um a-after the test?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata of course it is. You love the history of Konoha and this is your chance to meet two of its heroes" he said.

_I swear the face craved on the Hokage monument is not clear. If only it had been clear...I would have known not to involve myself._

_I will have to get out another way out._

First she ate chips loudly in class but the teacher blamed it on Choji. Then she put her headphones on the loudest volume but her music player turned off before it got Iruka's attention. She went to the toilet twice but the third time Iruka refused.

"What is wrong with you today? You are never this disruptive Hinata" Iruka said.

"That..is because the lesson is b-boring" she said. He froze for a moment before chuckle erupted from his chest, the rest of the class joined apart from the two Uchiha's.

_I said the lesson is fucking boring, she mentally shouted._ However there was no way that was going to come out even she tried her hardest. Years of Heiress training made censoring an involuntary action.

Hinata resulted to one final thing which was to kick Nao Uchiha's chair. The girl turned to her with an ugly look on her face while Hinata's was apologetic.

"Sir, Hinata kicked my chair" the girl complained.

"Is this true Hinata?" Iruka enquired.

Hinata just nodded with her head down and her fringe covering her eyes.

"Hinata, I don't what is going on with you today but I will have to give you a warning" the teacher informed her.

Hinata saw Naruto turn around, he had a broken puppy look in his eyes. She was sure he was blaming her behavior on the nice slice of rejection he had served her. Hinata broke from his gaze to look at the table. From her peripheral view she saw the photo of the first on the desk next to hers; it had already been passed along a while back. Hinata knew this was her only chance to escape, she reached out for it while the owner of the desk helped her by pushing it closer to her. He obviously had no idea what she planned.

"Taichi, I hope you weren't asking Hinata to help you on your test" Iruka said looking up from his paperwork.

"No, sir. She just wanted to see the Hokage's photograph" Taichi replied. Iruka turned his head to Hinata and she had the photo in both her hands. Heads turned when a tear was heard, mouths gaped as they watched the shy and kind Hinata rip the image in half.

Hinata got her wish as she was kicked out of the class until third period. When she attended the rest of her lessons both the students and teachers were giving her odd looks. After school she saw Nao talking to her cousin and she assumed she would have to apologize to her sincerely. Nao immediately left when Hinata was close to Neji's car.

"I heard that you had a huge personality change today" Neji said, Hinata shrugged because she knew that explaining herself who be pointless. Neji's car smelt of woman's perfume but she didn't comment on it because she was coming up with a love story in her head.

"How do you know Nao, Sasuke's girlfriend?" Hinata asked curiously. Her cousin took longer to answer a question than usual but that could be because they were passing a busy junction.

"We met at Lee's poetry recital" he said.

"So she was letting you know how I acted like...a crazy person today?" Hinata said.

"Yes, that is what she came to tell me" he said.

"You normally can't stand any Uchiha so she must be nice" she said.

"She isn't that different or special" he said.

_I didn't say special Neji..wait ..a poetry recital could be a good meeting place for me and Madara._

The next day :In the park

"Poetry recital is a good start" Madara said.

"Thank you" she said.

"You are aware you are getting praised for making up a fake relationship" he said.

_I should get more than praise for what I was forced to do yesterday_

"Why are we in the park?" she asked.

_It is a bit shady _

"We are practicing. Like I said this will only need a few days' work then we can go our separate ways until the dinner" he said.

"First of all you have to be confident when you say we are a couple. You are pathetic at putting up a front so you need to practice" he said.

Madara start to walk around the park with Hinata, he was so close that she could feel his body heat. Their hands grazed lightly on a few occasions, Hinata was squirming at first but after ten minutes she got used to it. Madara's eyes were looking at the distance and had not looked at Hinata at all.

"Um…I think people in relationships are more oriented around each other" she said.

_We look like strangers, standing awfully close to each other._

A man with spiky dark hair that reached below his ears and pale skin walked past them and Hinata realized that Madara averted his gaze from the trees to look at him.

_Oh my , I didn't consider that he was interested in men. No wonder he was just looking at Hashirama_

_Ino was wrong, maybe I do have the sixth sense_

"I believe you are right. That was not very natural" he said.

"Let us try something else" he said, dragging her along.

"You will start conversation with an elderly couple like you did in the jewellery store and tell them you are engaged in the conversation" he said.

"No you say it because I am the one who started the conversation last time" she said. Madara narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You are more demanding than you look, woman" he said with a sigh.

_He has a lack of people skills just like me so he needs practice._

_This is the price of trying on a ring. He was wrong when he said only the bride-to-be gets bad luck. _

"Nice park" Madara said to an old couple sitting on a near by bench.

"What did you say young man? Speak up because you see my ears are starting to fail me" the elderly man said. Madara did not repeat himself but instead started to walk away with Hinata following behind him.

"Were you scared? It can be scary when you talk to new people" she said.

"Don't be foolish. We were unprepared and we know hardly anything about each other" he said.

"You need to write about yourself and I will do the same. I will give you my address so you can drop it off" he said. Hinata froze up completely because of shock.

"...Can I just send you an email?" She said softly.

"Yes if it pleases you" he said.

That night Hinata phoned Ino and told her everything.


End file.
